Steven Birthday
by simonecarneiro048
Summary: SINOPSE: Steven resolve gravar um vídeo especial sobre suas convidadas. O pequeno Cristal Gem mal pode esperar a vinda delas. Então, Garnet têm a tarefa de ajudá-lo a controlar a ansiedade. ALERTA: SPOILERS. STEVEN UNIVERSE PERTENCE À ETERNA DIVA REBECCA SUGAR. DE FÃ PRA FÃ, SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS. FANFIC PARA O CONCURSO DO BLOG MYSTIC QUARTZ


CAPÍTULO I: One Shot

Na tela cheia de estática apareceu à imagem de Steven, meio-gem, parecia tentar ajustar a câmera desfocada, quando consegue, escuta o barulho da porta do Temple Cristal destrancar. Imediatamente o som desperta a atenção do garoto, concentrado, em filmar o recém chegado preste a entrar. Na porta desenham duas linhas vermelhas que se cruzam em uma, destravando a entrada do Burning Room.

A câmera captou a silhueta da gem imponente de penteado afro quadrangular caminhar ao interior da casa de praia. Garnet estacou o passo sobre o transportador, seus olhos circunvagueou o local inspecionando a residência; notou a luz acessa no quarto de Steven e reparou no garoto filmá-la à distância.

–Recepção curiosa. - disse Garnet.

Steven não deveria estar acordado a esta hora da noite, crianças humanas necessitam repousar, no caso, metade humana, e mantê-lo a salvo era uma preocupação adicional as gems nas missões perigosas, além do espírito indomável e ingênuo.

–Garnet! Garnet! – pronunciou o nome da gem repetidamente.

–Apague as luzes, Steven! - ela ordenou descendo os degraus do teletransportador. - Passou da hora de dormir.

Garnet atravessou a sala e subiu as escadas de madeira para o quarto no nível superior e encontrou Steven sentado no chão aos pés da cama com a câmera nas mãos. Ao vê-la o menino mudou o foco para a atual líder das Cristal Gems.

–Diga aos meus inscritos do canal: Por que será o meu aniversário mais top de todos?! - perguntou Steven entusiasmado, embora a responsável já soubesse o motivo da agitação.

–Claro, mas desligue a câmera. E tire a lente da minha cara.

–Resposta rápida. - implorou insistentemente a aquela parte de Garnet disposta a compactuar nas suas travessuras e então veio a confiança de prosseguir. - A internet quer saber sobre os membros "secretos" das Cristal Gems. - cochichou as últimas palavras.

–Precisa descansar ou não vai poder aproveitar a diversão.

–Ah, por favor. - choramingou entristecido. - Estava gravando um Preview. Quero registrar cada momento do fantástico dia amanhã de manhã.

–Ainda é hoje. - enfatizou sarcástica.

O menino a contragosto desligou a câmera de Greg e a guardou na segurança da gaveta do móvel ao lado da cabeceira e deitou na cama.

Pelo tom utilizado, Garnet estava irredutível e não hesitaria em punir quem ousar desobedecer as suas ordens ou tampouco arriscar entrar numa discussão da lógica de seus comentários. Afinal, a gem detesta aturar discussões, pois cabe a ela apaziguar os conflitos do grupo, o oposto de Amesthist. Ver aquela face de ira o aterrorizou o suficiente. Aprendeu a não abusar da sorte.

–Dormir é um saco. - resmungou.

–Você já as conheceu acidentalmente, lembra. - a gem o ajudou a aconchegar na cama.

–Mas prometeram que a Ruby e a Sapphire participariam da festa. - piscou carismático a ela. - Estou empolgadíssimo, reservei dois lugares junto do aniversariante.

–Acalme-se, pode contar com nossa presença, Steven. - deu lhe um sorriso gentil. - Elas também aguardam o momento de revê-lo.

O pulo repentino do meio-gem a surpreendeu, mas a gem recompôs a pose estóica e aguardou as habituais reações juvenis de Steven.

–Jura mesmo? Vai se DESFUNDIR aqui, agora! - Steven exclamou animado, as suas íris brilharam as estrelas típicas.

–Mmm...

A gem levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, ponderando sobre a ideia por alguns segundos, enquanto observava atentamente o menino a sua frente saltitar de pura felicidade a espera da resposta definitiva.

–Não.

Ela ouviu um audível "ah" escapar da boca do garoto cabisbaixo e viu a expressão de alegria contagiante murchar de repente. Garnet soltou uma risada abafada se divertindo diante o desapontado pupilo, tanto quanto o jeitinho fofo.

–Por quê? - indagou-a confuso. - São 21hs, daqui a poucas horas será 00hs. E 00hs já é amanhã, Certo?

–Seja paciente, tá. - aconselhou a gem ao ajeitar melhor os óculos futuristas no rosto. - É apenas questão de saber esperar, Afobadinho. - completou bagunçando os cabelos crespos de Steven sob protesto do integrante novato.

–Já sou grande! – retrucou embaraçado. - E membro valioso das Cristal Gems. – disse orgulhoso. - E devo receber o tratamento de acordo a esta posição. Obrigado!

– Sim, você é a peça chave da equipe.

Garnet faz cócegas na barriga do gordinho e arrancou risos deste, a gem abaixou-se na altura do menino e lhe beijou maternalmente na testa. O menino procurou desfrutar da sensação de calor "não físico" deste último gesto cheio de carinho e desejou conhecer o amor da mãe, Rose. Esta época de comemoração, involuntariamente, trazia sentimentos ambíguos de vazio, entendimento do sacrifício e carência do afeto materno.

As estórias contadas, a pedra preciosa de Rose, os objetos e o Lion, seu fiel mascote, eram as únicas manifestações no mundo nublado e cinzento, ausente do seu amor incondicional para embelezá-lo.

Rose desapareceu da Terra. As gems restaram muitas saudades da companhia da ex-líder das Cristal Gems nesta data, para elas talvez trouxesse antigos ressentimentos de Greg e da própria existência de Steven. Entretanto amava as três tutoras, irmãs, tias e figuras maternas apesar do receio de conversas relacionadas à sua mãe levar a iminentes brigas e desentendimentos entre eles. Bem, compreendia a dor de perder uma estimada amiga e somente poderia atender as expectativas de todos nele, inclusive, Rose.

Mas decidiu interromper a linha de pensamentos e se concentrar nas palavras de Garnet ao invés de sonhar acordado.

– _"Talvez seja cedo pra crescer de uma vez"._ – refletiu consigo temeroso de perder os gestos maternais. - Vou esperar Garnet! - disse obediente ao abraçar forte a gem.

–Bom... Depois de descobrir nossas identidades ficamos sem "presente", então nós resolvemos construir um suspense antes da desfusão.

De fato, o incidente na Nave de Guerra Gem arruinou os planos de apresentá-las no seu aniversário. Mas as intenções de Ruby e Sapphire continuaram as mesmas, cumpririam a promessa.

Após a crise, Garnet, explicou a natureza da relação de ambas. Steven adorou ouvir sobre o relacionamento de cumplicidade das duas jóias e o fato de desejarem passar as vidas eternamente unidas, motivo de jurarem defender o planeta Terra, o lugar onde são livres para se amarem. Achou a estória inspiradora e ficou feliz por ganhar "novos" familiares.

–Não se preocupe eu finjo cara de surpresa. - falou descontraído, caminhando na direção da cama e empurrando o cobertor, deitou-se confortavelmente. -... E também faço cópia da fita pra... – Steven bocejou sem concluir a frase, as pálpebras ficavam pesadas.

–Nós vemos cedo, Aniversariante. - despediu-se satisfeita desligando a luminária. - Bons sonhos.

–Boa noite, Garnet!- disse sonolento, entre bocejos, enquanto a gem o ajudava a se cobrir com o cobertor. -... Ruby... Sapphire.

E assim adormeceu, decidido a por os planos em prática ao amanhecer.

O dia ensolarado amanhecia radiante na Beach House, Steven começa a despertar alheio a quem observava seu sono, seus olhinhos meio abertos primeiro vagueiam pelo quarto, a vista ainda turva.

–Hey, Steven! - uma voz sussurrou elegante.

–Acorde, hoje é o dia. - a 2ª voz ordenou ao sacudir o ombro do metade-gem. - Ele demora demais a acordar.

–Ruby, o que falamos ontem a respeito de paciência. - sentenciou Sapphire a parceira romântica - Devemos dar o bom exemplo.

–Shhh, o Steven acordou. - Ruby falou ao apontar o garoto observando-as fascinado na total perda de palavras.

–...

Sapphire torceu os lábios levemente.

Steven ergueu-se apoiando os joelhos no colchão, as mãozinhas fechadas a balançar num ritmo frenético ao ver suas convidadas especiais, elas vieram, mal pode acreditar.

–... Obrigado, por desfazer a fusão! – recuperou a fala. -... Apenas... Por mim... Sei que odeiam se separar. – a gem azul o silenciou ao tampar a boca do menino e percebeu o mesmo segurar as lágrimas. Sapphire as enxugou com a delicadeza característica e consolou o pupilo.

–Óbvio que o faríamos. – Ruby disse simpática. - Senão nós separássemos viríamos de Garnet.

–E escolhemos Ruby e Sapphire... Só pra você. – confirmou a gem dócil e vê o humor radiante do garoto. - Feliz Aniversário, Steven! - parabenizou Sapphire ao abraçar o pequeno. – Outra rotação em volta da estrela.

– Mais voltas Steven e vai alcançar a Sapphire em tamanho. – Ruby brincou. - Feliz Aniversário, Amigão! – a gem vermelha o felicitou também.

Ruby e Sapphire entreolharam-se sorridentes por uns instantes antes de fitar novamente o olhar vívido de Steven. As jóias o viam emocionado e o aniversariante retribui ao agradecer mentalmente por partilhar a vida ao lado de pessoas assim, insubstituíveis.

Steven subitamente agarrou as mãos das duas e então disse:

–Então vamos logo curtir! Fiz uma lista de atividades. Não a tempo a perder, vou pegar a roupa do rei.

–Vá trocar o pijama e vista a roupa de dia. - Sapphire falou educadamente.

–Ok!

Porém antes de se trocar o pequeno integrante da Cristal Gem correu para o móvel onde colocou a câmera, ligando o aparelho:

–São elas! A vermelha de pavio curto é Ruby e a azul de sangue frio é Sapphire, o par perfeito. Elas estão unidas pra sempre como Garnet... Bem, mais detalhes no decorrer do vídeo.

A íris estrela na tela corta para a paisagem paradisíaca a beira mar e as ondas a quebrar na praia; Steven move a câmera e mostram as gems convidadas especiais de mãos dadas, na companhia da amiga Connie, as três com os chapeuzinhos de festa, sentados numa toalha de piquenique estendida na areia. Steven mostra o bolo de aniversário faltando uns pedaços no formato do Cookie Cat no canto e uns copos com refresco ao lado.

– O bolo ficou igualzinho. E delicioso. Belo trabalho, gente.

–Agradeça a Pearl. - falou Sapphire. - Ela foi muito caprichosa.

–A ideia foi nossa, Sapphire. - Ruby acrescentou.

–Pearl merece os créditos.

–Hein, vocês não querem vestir a minha roupa do rei! - propôs a elas e as jóias consentem o pedido. - Quem é a primeira? Connie pode gravar?

–Claro. - a menina concordou prontamente dedicada capturar Sapphire e o amigo, ajudar Ruby a colocar o "terno".

Ao terminar, Sapphire beija a bochecha da parceira e instigou Ruby a despejar inúmeros beijos apaixonados no pescoço e colo da amante.

–... O Steven e a Connie estão aqui. – disse envergonhada de demonstrar as intimidades em público. As crianças desviaram as lentes da câmera por respeito a privacidade do casal. - Todo mundo vai ver no vídeo.

Nenhum dos apelos fez Ruby cessar as carícias ou interromper o contato e no fim, Sapphire gargalhou totalmente rendida.

–É muito amor... E ficará off-screen*. - falou ruborizado e então pediu a amiga. - Connie, pressione o botão.

–Qual?

–O efeito da estrela.

–Ops, botão errado!

A tela estática reaparece pela segunda vez, o efeito da estrela limpa a interferência e a cena seguinte foca no rosto de Steven.

–Olá, espectadores do Tube Tube*! Hoje apresentei a vocês as amigas que sempre foram da família sem eu as ter conhecidos durante toda a vida. Este vídeo é pra recordar da pessoa que elas são não importa se juntas como a Garnet ou separadas como Ruby e Sapphire. Elas são INCRÍVEIS de qualquer jeito.

A voz de Ruby gritou ao fundo por Steven para as despedidas.

–... Ruby quer se fundir de novo. Eu também tenho de gravar isso... - explicou aos espectadores, ouve-se de novo uma Ruby impaciente chamá-lo.

A seguir a cena final mostra Ruby e Sapphire acenar alegremente a Steven e depois cortar para as cenas finais das duas jóias rodopiarem abraçadas quando começam a brilhar fundindo seus corpos no processo e formar novamente a gem fusão Garnet.

–GARNET!

Steven girou a câmera para si e falou:

– Legal não? Não esqueçam se inscrever e deixar o like se gostou. - e terminando a gravação. -Bem até a próxima. Amo vocês. - o menino ativou o efeito da íris em forma de estrela e por último este fechar no seu rosto.

–Quase esqueci. Falta fazer uma coisa depois de postar. Cadê o Lion?

–O Lion não demora a aparecer, Steven. - Garnet falou obscuramente.

–Entendi.

Steven começa a vasculhar com a câmera a praia e arredores atrás do animal de estimação.

Dentro da dimensão de bolso de Lion, a brisa suave soprava adentro numa vasta savana de gramado rosa ao longe havia uma pequena colina cujo topo existia uma árvore de folhagem rósea e galhos intricados. Os pertences de valor sentimental de Rose Quartz organizados abaixo da árvore exótica, Steven os deixou exatamente como os encontrou, exceto que os objetos do filho da falecida líder rebelde compartilham o local.

E a partir de hoje teria outro objeto a ser preservado na coleção: a cópia da fita de aniversário.

Offscreen* Fora de Tela.

Tube Tube* A versão do Youtube na série.


End file.
